Savior
by Snavej
Summary: Twenty six years after the birth of his and Mai's first child, Oliver Davis walks his daughter down the aisle. But not how he originally planned. [Sequel to Angel and Guardian, so read those first!]


**Read Angel and Guardian first!**

* * *

Himeko Davis knew the day would come.

The day when her two guardian angels would become three.

She hadn't known that it would be on a case, that her father would throw himself in front of everyone and blast the demon with his PK to save the people he loved. She hadn't known his heart would stop or that Lin would have begun pounding her father's chest to try and restart his heart.

But Oliver Davis was nearing 50 years of age; his body already battered from years of hardships.

She had known as soon as she heard her father's voice behind her that it was too late.

"Stop him."

Himeko had spun around to see her father, looking younger than she had ever known him in life, with her mother and uncle. They had all been smiling sadly at her.

"Himeko, stop him, it's done." Oliver had spoken clearly.

"Lin, he wants you to stop." Himeko had felt tears welling in her eyes.

"No!" Lin had yelled. "He will be fine."

"No, he's happy now." Tears had begun falling.

"But I can save him!"

But Madoka had stepped in and pulled Lin from Oliver's body. Himeko had turned back to her parents and uncle.

"But I need you," she had whimpered.

"You still have me," Oliver had replied. "We are a team, remember?"

"But who's going to stop me doing stupid things?" Himeko had pleaded.

"We will still protect you," her mother had said as Gene nodded.

And they had.

On every case after her father's death, her three guardian angels had watched over her and helped when they could. They had guided her as she took over the running of JSPR, and had smiled as Nakamura Daisuke, a PKLT user who worked at JSPR and Himeko's long term boyfriend, proposed one evening in their shared flat. Slowly, they intruded less into her life as she had become more capable. They only observed her as silent spectral beings.

A little over a year after her father's death, Himeko stood alone in her room dressed in her wedding gown. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Two men entered.

"You look as beautiful as Jou-chan did on her wedding day," Bou-san said. "Though I approve of your fiancé a lot more than I did hers."

"You liked Dad really." Himeko laughed.

"I wouldn't have let her marry him otherwise."

"We were wondering who you wanted to walk you down the aisle," Yasuhara said.

"It'll be me," Bou-san said confidently. "I walked your mother," he added in hope of swaying Himeko's decision.

"But you're all old and wrinkly!" Yasuhara exclaimed. "I will look better in the photographs!"

Himeko giggled at her two makeshift uncles.

"Who is it going to be?"

"My father will walk me down the aisle," Himeko said firmly, knowing it was time to come clean. "I lied to you all, but they never moved on."

"What?"

"My uncle, my mother and my father, they are still here."

"I don't understand," Yasuhara was frowning at her.

"The three of them have watched over me, it seems only I can see them. Uncle Gene said they had tuned themselves to my wavelength." Himeko was still smiling. "So my father will walk me down the aisle and my mother can cry from the benches and knowing Uncle Gene, he'll probably make some inappropriate comments."

"I see…" Bou-san faltered. "Tell her I will do my best to protect you."

Himeko laughed and paused to listen for a moment.

"She says she doesn't want two pervy old men like you all over her daughter," Himeko said. "My father agrees."

Yasuhara sniggered, but a shout from the hall stopped their conversation from going any further.

"Please don't tell the others," Himeko asked quickly and the two men nodded as Ayako burst into the room.

"Will you two get down stairs? Himeko-chan, are you ready?"

"Yes."

And so together they made their way to the ceremony. The music began and Himeko took her place at the end of the aisle with her father beside her, invisible to the rest of the world.

"You look beautiful," Oliver said. "You've made me and your mother so proud." Himeko smiled up at him with tears in her eyes and began to walk. She could see her mother sobbing and her uncle grinning from the side of the church. Her grandparents were sat with arms around each other in the front row and the rowdy lot from SPR had filled up the pews.

Once at they reach the altar, Oliver re-joined his wife and brother.

"She'll be okay, you know?" Oliver said reassuringly.

"I know, but I still don't want to leave her," Mai replied quietly. "She's still so young."

"She's older than you were," Gene pointed out.

"But we've always been there for her," Mai protested. "My baby needs us."

"Daisuke will look after her now, as will those idiots." Oliver nodded his head towards the members of SPR. "It's time, Mai."

The three ghosts looked back at the ceremony.

"…may now kiss the bride!" John Brown declared with cheers from the crowd.

As the newlyweds kissed and the spectator's clapped and cried, the three ghosts all turned to face a glowing white light.

"Are you sure?" Mai asked again.

"Of course," Oliver replied and offered her a hand. Mai took it in hers and grabbed Gene with the other.

"Come on, we have our own adventure to go on now!" Gene grinned.

And they began walking towards the light.

In the midst of the crowd, Himeko saw her guardian angels disappear in a flash of light and she smiled. A single tear leaked from her eye.

"Have they gone?" Daisuke whispered into her ear and Himeko nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

And it was true, everything was okay.

* * *

 **Author's note: This is the final part, I'm sorry for any tears!**


End file.
